Dear Miss Praetor,
by YourLogicIsFlawless
Summary: I didn't like change. It was unexpected and was thrown on you at the worst times. You could never defend yourself again'st it, as all the things that were familiar to you get thrown away. I hated change, it scared me. Not that I'll ever admit it.
1. Chapter 1

**What can I say, Dreyna's really growing on me.**

~o~

It's hard to accept change. To throw yourself into something totally different than your normal routine. It's frightening to think about tossing everything you know out the window and trying something totally out of the ordinary, to lose all the familiarity you hold so dear. I don't like change, I've never liked it. Though it seems to be a pretty prominent trend in my life so far. And truthfully, I can say most of them have been part of the more terrible parts of my life. And this, I was convinced, was one of them. I couldn't help but think of all the possible outcomes of meeting them, the Greeks that is.

I was aboard the Argo ll sailing to New York, I'm pretty sure we were somewhere in Philidelphia. Though it was quite impressive, I couldn't help but feel the sour taste of anger in my mouth knowing that this was the weapon that destroyed my home. And that imbecile of a mechanic just so happened to be driving it. It also just so happened, that Jason Grace had to run into me. Probably looking for Piper I guess.

I really hated change.

"Oh-uh, Hey Reyna...I didn't know you were up here." He looked nervous. Good.

"I was just leaving." I turned around and started to walk briskly down the opposite hallway, leading to the stables I had just been visiting.

"No wait Rey, I mean Reyna, I think we need to talk." Golden Boy just can't seem to take a hint, though I guess, neither could I.

"Thinking and doing are two entirely different things, Grace." I said coldly, only pausing a small moment to let the words sink in before I continued.

That's when he grabbed my arm. My breathe froze as all the memories came back. The laughing at Octavion. The mornings he would bring me hot chocolate when I was irritable. The way he would force me to go to bed when I worked to hard. The holding hands. The rejection. It all came back so fast, like a slap in the face. A wake up call. I blinked fast before I turned towards him, no way in Pluto would he see me cry.

He looked at me pleadingly. "Please." Again'st my better judgement, I succumbed to him, like I always have. He was just to hard to resist. Or maybe I just didn't know how to say no.

"Fine." I said, in a curt, whisper. His demeanor changed slightly, like he mentally relaxed. But only slightly.

"I just, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I knew that you liked me and I didn't do anything to tell you otherwise. But Reyna, I just need to be sure that you won't take this out on Piper, she didn't do anything wrong." His eyes were pleading me to tell him what he wanted to hear. That I could never think of blaming sweet, innocent, little Piper. And I couldn't say no.

"Of course, it wasn't her fault." He smiled at me, content with my response. "Great, so can we be friends?" The smile was still there. I couldn't stand it.

"No Jason I don't think we can." The smile was gone.

"What do you mean, I thought we could go back to being what we were." He said, obviously confused.

Suddenly, my cold Praetor demeanor evaporated. "Were we ever really friends, Jason? What kind of a friend leads someone on like that? You knew all along and yet you did nothing. You don't know anything about me, and neither do I about you. We weren't friends Jason. We never will be. You are my fellow Co-worker. That is all."

"But I thought you said you didn't blame anyone."

"I said I wouldn't blame _Piper_." I spit her name out through my teeth. "I never said I wouldn't blame _you_." With that I turned and walked away. Leaving him with a hurt, dumb-founded expression on his face. How does it feel to be rejected Pretty Boy? Not to good huh? It looks like I had just learned how to say no. I felt bad for a moment. That moment wasn't long.

* * *

Dinner was an awkward occasion. More awkward than usual anyways. Since the dinning area wasn't large enough for all the Romans that were on board to eat together, people were placed just about everywhere. I just so happened to get placed with Mr. Sensitive and his gang. I had tried to keep out of any conversation, knowing they probably didn't want me there anyways. Until something caught my attention.

"I just can't wait to finally be home." Percy said "I really miss everyone there."

"Even Clarisse?" Annabeth said, smirking at him sideways.

Percy got this look on his face. It looked like a mix between annoyance and humor. "Eh, maybe."

Leo snickered. "I just can't wait to see her and Drew go at it. I've really missed their fights." Hazel looked horrified.

"Leo! Don't encourage fighting, that's a terrible thing to wish." Her innocence is just so cute sometimes.

"Who are they?" I cut in. Everybody looked surprised for a moment. They had forgotten I was here. Go figure. Percy was the one to answer my question.

"Well Clarisse is a Daughter of Ares, or Mars for you guys. And Drew is a Daughter of Aphrodite, or Venus." He said quite vaguely.

Leo cut in yet again. "Yeah, and those two go at each other over everything. It's hilarious! One time Drew called Clarisse's mom a whore during dinner, and Clarisse just got up and smashed her face into the wall! It was priceless!" He said, seemingly doing all he could to keep from cracking up.

"They sound lovely." I said with the straightest face possible.

"Did you just use sarcasm, Reyna?" Frank asked. I only smirked at him and went back to eating. They forgot about me fairly quickly, and we were right back to where we started. All I knew was that those two girls sounded interesting, especially that Drew girl.

* * *

The war ship's arrival at Camp Half Blood was an event in and of itself. There were about 100 kids standing near a huge pine tree. And of course, a centaur, Chiron I had learned his name was. The greeting they gave us was quite interesting. There were purple fireworks, that were somehow visible at 4 in the afternoon, Spelling out "Welcome Romans!" But the greeting the gave Percy was competely insane. Everybody went crazy with welcoming him back. It was sweet how they all cared.

After everyone got settled though, it was time to sort the campers into their cabins.

Chiron ended up somehow quieting all of us down so that he could be heard throughout the now 180-ish of us. He began by welcoming us whole-heartedly and by telling us the main rules of Camp Half Blood. The later of which was very boring so to speak.

"Now, it is time for us to assign you all to your respective cabins. Would your Praetor please come forward with your camper list please." And just like that all eyes were on me. I felt nervous as I walked up to the centaur, it was nerve-racking to have everybody stare at you so expectantly. Especially people I didn't know. But I didn't let that show, I was the Praetor after all. After I had handed him the list I went back to the general area of my original spot, towards the left and in the front of all the Romans.

"Now to begin; Jason Grace, you will be residing in Cabin 1, I trust you know where to go. Daniel Garfield, Sean Joseph, Jessica Peterson, Carrie West, and Simon Hughes you will be staying in Cabin 4, Katie and Miranda will show you the way..." It went on like that for a while, the number of campers slowly dwindling as they went to their respective cabins. Until the only ones left where; Chiron, Annabeth, Percy, and I.

Chrion was the first to speak. "Reyna, considering there is no cabin for Bellona you will have to stay in the Athena or Ares cabins. Which is it you would like?" Before I could answer Annabeth spoke up.

"Reyna just stay in my cabin. It's much nicer than cabin 5. Besides you won't get along with the Ares campers anyways."

"Well I-" I started but then Percy spoke up.

"Chiron, where was Clarisse? I didn't see her." Chiron's eyes looked on the verge of amusement and annoyance.

"Well Percy, Miss La Rue is actually in the kitchen on dish duty because she broke Mr. Rodriguez's nose."

"Why was that?" Annabeth asked, obviously entertained. I could now tell that Chiron's eyes just showed pure amusement.

"I believe it had something to do with him calling her 'sweetheart', though I could be mistaken." That's when Percy burst out laughing.

"Oh gods I missed Camp." He said after his laughing fit. "Well I need to go unpack, you coming Wise girl?"

"Of course." She said with a role of her eyes. Chiron's eyes followed their retreating forms. It was obvious he cared about every single camper here. These Greeks were so much more different than the Romans, that was for sure. But no fights had broken out yet. So I guess I'll count the small blessings.

"Now, Reyna, have you decided on your cabin yet?" Chiron asked me.

"Yes," I said slowly. "I think I'd like to stay in cabin 5."

* * *

When I saw the Ares cabin, I began second guessing my choice. It was painted a grotesque red color, like blood. It had barbed wire lacing the perimeter of the roof. The most frightening part though, was the boars head at the top of the door. I was startled by the fact that I had a subconscious sense of home. Weird.

The only constant reassurance I had was the fact that Frank was in there. At least I knew someone if this whole thing blew up in my face. As I stood in front of the door, duffel bag thrown over my shoulder, gathering my wits, someone's voice shook me back to reality.

"You just gonna stand there or what?" The voice said. I turned slowly to find a girl who looked to be about 17 and was built like a basketball player. She was wearing an over sized sweatshirt that said 'Bogotá, Colombia' on it with a pair of jeans and running shoes. She had brown hair tied back in a ponytail, with a red bandana over it, her bangs hung loosely in her face.

"I'm going in actually." I said. This seemed to surprise her.

"Why?" She questioned.

"I'm assigned here." I replied.

She raised her eyebrows at this. She almost seemed, hopeful. "Daughter of Mars?"

"No." I answered. "Bellona." She seemed satisfied with this answer.

"Whats you name 'Daughter of Bellona'?" As she said this it seemed more like an accusation than a question.

"Reyna, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion." I said, my tone on the verge of sounding cautious. I could tell that this girl did not have a very long temper and that she was like a time bomb, only seconds from going off.

She smirked at me. "Clarisse La Rue." That caught me off guard. Though I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised, considering She was a daughter of Ares, and I was right outside her cabin. But still she didn't fit the description Percy and the Greeks had given me. Sure she was intimidating, but she didn't look like the cruel person they described her to be.

She made a 'follow me' motion as she walked up to the door. I obliged. As she opened the door I was met with very loud music and about 15 teenage boys in one room. Together. Clarisse seemed to be the only girl in here.

With her fist she banged one of the walls, instantly getting everyone's attention.

"All our little Romans, get to the back wall!" She yelled. Me and six others, Frank included, followed her instructions. "Now, you all may have your own little schedules at your Camp, but this is Camp Half Blood and more specifically, The Ares cabin. Which means you follow our rules. You will train with us, eat with us, and live with us for the rest of the summer, so may as well get that through your heads now!" She said fiercely. This girl obviously didn't take any shit. I was starting to like her.

She stared us down for another minute, silently daring anyone to disagree with her. No one did. "Carry on." She said. With that everyone went back to waht they were doing. Arm wrestling, burping contests, things of that nature. I started trying to find a bunk when Clarisse spoke up.

"Reyna come with me, I'll get you a bunk." She led me through a door I hadn't even noticed when we came in that led to a second room. It was identical to the one we were just in, except smaller. But this one was much cleaner and it only looked like on of the four bunk beds was being used. I realized it was Clarisse's bunk.

"You sleep here all alone?" I asked.

"Yup." She said nonchalantly. "This is the girl's side of the cabin. It's just you and me now." She smirked. I looked back at her, my eyebrow raised.

"Okay then, count me in." I threw my bag on the bed next to hers. I think I had just made a potential friend, maybe I wouldn't be so lonely after all.

I think I'm starting to warm up to this change thing.

~o~

**Firstly, I have no idea where I'm going with this, it just popped into my head. Secondly, I'm sorry Drew didn't come into this chapter, it just didn't work out like that. My bad. And Thirdly, I'm sorry, but I had to include some minor chrisse in here, I can't help it. Hence the nose punching and the over sized sweatshirt. By the way, this is in no relation to 'Tranquility', they're two separate things. I'm kind of excited to see where this goes, honestly. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I believe an explanation is in order for my rather unexcused absence. Unfortunately I have nothing to say other than I just haven't been inspired lately. So sorry if this chapter isn't to entertaining, but I have to say, to those of you who review it makes me feel good and makes me want to write more so thanks to you guys. **

~o~

When Clarisse had told us we would be training with the Ares cabin, I had just brushed it off as nothing. We trained at Camp Jupiter, this wouldn't be difficult at all. This would be a walk in the park.

That was before she woke the cabin up at 6:30 in the morning to go on a 7 mile run around camp. More like a sprint through the park.

We got back to the cabin at 7:00. Then Clarisse lectured her cabin, the Romans were excused just this once, about how their stamina was terrible and how "their lazy asses should be able to run seven fucking miles in 20 minutes tops." Except she was yelling. Really loudly. After about 8 minutes of screaming she dismissed us to shower and get ready for the rest of the day. Apparently that was the warm-up for the warm-up. Oh joy.

"So how do you feel about Camp so far?" Clarisse asked me, with a smirk on her face.

"Sore, particularly my legs." I said with a laugh.

She chuckled. "Come on we need to get to the showers before the Aphrodite's get there, they always use all the hot water."

With that we grabbed our clothes and toiletries and set off to the shower cabins. That was one of the things I wouldn't get used to. At Camp Jupiter the Bath House was always well kept and clean. Here though, you were lucky if you didn't see more than one or two roaches. Personally not something I want to experience when I'm showering.

When we got to the showers, it seemed like someone was already in there. I wondered who would be up this early, besides the Ares cabin anyways. Camp didn't really "start" until 8 o'clock. Clarisse claimed a shower stall and turned the water on. I decided it would be weird if I went to one of the showers next to either one of the occupants so I chose one near the back. After what I judged to be about 6 minutes one of the showers cut off. About two minutes later the door to the cabin slammed shut. A few minutes later I finished and cut the water off. I dressed quickly and exited the shower to go brush out my hair at the sink.

I was surprised to see that Clarisse was gone, I had assumed it was the girl that was here before us that had left. But it seemed that Clarisse had finished getting ready rather quickly. As I began towel drying my hair, the third shower's curtain got thrown aside and out stepped a beautiful girl who looked about 16, my age.

She was wearing a pair of shorts and a tight T-shirt. She was Asian and had long dark hair with dark eyes framed with long lashes. She was gorgeous. And she knew it.

I realized I had been staring so I quickly averted my eyes and went back to brushing the rats nest I called my hair. All the while I was brushing out the knots in my hair, the girl had taken out a make-up bag and began applying the products to her face. I didn't think she needed it. I was beginning to feel nervous around this girl and I quickly put my hair in its trade mark braid and bee-lined it out of there. I walked quickly back to Cabin 5, trying to forget the awkward encounter I had just had.

"Took you long enough." I heard as I walked through the door to the Girl's side of the cabin. Sure enough there was Clarisse, red bandana and all.

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry your Highness, my mistake."

She simply chucked her pillow at my face. "You have to go get a tour of camp after breakfast today smartass."

"With who?"

"Someone from the Hermes cabin, I'm not sure who though." I couldn't for the life of me remember which Greek god Hermes was.

Clarisse seemed to sense my confusion. "Uh, I'm pretty sure its Mercury for you guys?" Yep that cleared it up.

"So the counselor is just going to show us around?"

"No I'm pretty sure the older members are going to split you up into groups and give you the grand tour." She said just as the bell for breakfast sounded.

"Okay then. "

* * *

Breakfast was confusing, I admit. I didn't really understand the point of throwing a portion of our food into a fire, but I just assumed it was a Greek thing. Clarisse led the cabin throw the line at the fire and then back again to the Ares table. I was so absorbed in the fact that my glass would fill with whatever drink I wanted that I almost missed when an extremely tall Hispanic boy brushed pass Clarisse, a smirk prominent on his face. Right under a blue and purple nose that was obviously broken.

Interesting.

The meal flew by quickly, Clarisse and I just making small talk the whole time. Before I knew it the nymphs had collected everyone's plates and campers were dispersing to there activities for the day. All except for the Romans. I wasn't sure I wanted to go on this "tour". It would make my stay here feel permanent and I missed New Rome. I was homesick.

As I wallowed in my self pity Chiron began calling out names to be put in groups with different Mer- Hermes campers. The group I was put in was relatively small, it seemed like we were the left overs. The group consisted of 7 people, including myself, and I wasn't really acquainted with any of them. Great, cue the awkward silences. After a while of waiting my "group" got assigned to one of the older campers in cabin 11. The guy looked about 19. As I studied his appearance it dawned on my that this was the guy who bumped into Clarisse this morning.

As I was thinking this the boy cleared his throat to try and get our attention. "Uh, hey guys. So I'm Chris and I'm gonna show you all around today."

There was a beat of awkward silence as we stared each other down, Chris VS Romans. He seemed to be able to move past this as he urged us out of the dinning pavilion to go show us the rest of the cabins.

Being a leader for a long period of time had programmed my mind to always be at the front ready to give instructions. So it was unsurprising when I ended up right behind Chris. To my discomfort Chris seemed to be one of those people who always loved to be involved in a conversation. I just so happened to be the victim.

"So what's your name?" He said with a smirk as he glanced over sideways at me.

"Reyna." I replied curtly.

"No last name Rey Rey?" I was beginning to get the feeling that this boy liked to deliberately piss people off. And it was working.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped at him. "And I don't go by my full name, its just Reyna." I answered back. He just chuckled and began talking about the "destination" we had just reached. It went on like that for a while. Him talking about "the wondrous sights of Camp Half Blood", while it was obvious most of the group members could care less, and him striking up conversation with me as we traveled to the next stop on the tour.

Eventually the gods forsaken tour came to an end and the Romans went off to find there cabin mates for the summer and rejoin their activities. Apparently Chris and I were going to the same activity; sword fighting.

"So your staying in the Ares cabin, huh?"

"Yeah." I laughed

"So on a scale of 1 to 10 how welcoming has the children of the god of all things violent been?" He asked, humor clearly laced in his voice. Before I had the chance to reply, our conversation, if you could call it that, was interrupted by yelling, very loud yelling. Chris and I quickly followed the screaming voices to the outside of the arena where there seemed to be an argument on the brink of becoming an all out fight. Chris started walking faster, I had a feeling he knew who was inside the ring of bystanders.

"Go suck a dick its the only gods damned thing you're good at!" An extremely familiar voice yelled.

"Oh please, I can tear you down with no effort at all. You underestimate my mothers power." A second voice shot back.

"Oh right, how could I forget the Goddess of STD's. I can see the family resemblance!" Chris and I managed to push our way through the crowd just as the girl from the bathroom slapped Clarisse across the face.

The punch came almost instantly and connected with the girl's jaw. Within moments a bruise began to form. I faintly heard an 'oh shit' from Chris before he took off into the middle of the fight and somehow managed to hold Clarisse back. The other girl, however, seemed to be tougher than she looked and the instant Clarisse stopped swinging she was back on her feet clawing at Clarisse's face with perfectly manicured nails. Clarisse all but threw Chris off of her and grabbed the other girl by her hair. They two became part of a classic girl fight. Both with their hands firmly wrapped in the others hair and screaming and pulling at each other the whole time.

I didn't even notice when Chiron showed up.

"STOP THIS INSTANT!" It was actually quite terrifying to see the centaur yell. And everyone else must have thought so too because the campers who didn't disperse themselves instantly, immediately took three steps back.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves, fighting in the midst of the visit of our guests. You two both know full well that fighting is not allowed outside training. I am very disappointed in you two." His tone was cold and steely, a tone I would have never expected from the loving teacher Chiron was.

"It wa-" The other girl began.

"I don't need excuses Miss Tanaka." He snapped at her. She instantly quieted. "Miss La Rue, Big House. Now. As for you Mr. Rodriguez, go to your next activity. And someone please take Miss Tanaka to the infirmary." He ordered. With that Chiron walked, or, trotted away to the Big House with Clarisse in tow. All the remaining campers went on to their next activities, Chris included though he didn't look to pleased about it. I noticed that no one seemed to be willing to help the girl to the infirmary.

I walked over to her and offered her my hand to help her off the ground. I had to ignore the butterflies that jumped into my stomach when she accepted. We didn't speak as we walked to the infirmary, I wasn't really taking her, considering I didn't quite remember where it was. But all the same the silence wasn't awkward like it was early that morning, it was simply just silence.

When we walked into the infirmary I saw that almost every cot was filled with Apollo campers caring for each one. It was obvious that we would have to wait. But this girl had other plans.

"Will come here!" She yelled. A handsome blonde haired boy with blue eyes walked over to us.

"What is it Drew?" He said, obviously exhausted.

"I need you to give my something for my face. It's starting to swell, and I can not rock that look." She said matter-o-factly

"Tragic." Will said with a role of his eyes. He handed her an ice pack wrapped in a rag. "Just keep that pressed on there and you'll be okay. You might want to clean out those cuts too." He said.

"Well then do it." This girl was really starting to sound like an all out bitch.

Will just rolled his eyes. "I can't right now I'm kind of busy." He turned and faced me. "You think you could take care of it? It's real simple." Somehow I just couldn't refuse those blue eyes. They were so much like Jason's.

"Okay, sure." I said. Cleaning out a few scraps couldn't be that hard, right?

"Thanks, you're a life saver." He said with a smile and with that he walked away to his next "patient".

I took the second rag Will had handed me and began dabbing the cuts on the girl, Drew's, face and arms. It was hard to concentrate with her staring at me the whole time. I was finally forced into starting a conversation, which is exactly what I think she wanted.

"Why were you guys fighting?" I blurted out. Not a very polite introduction, but oh well.

"We don't like each other." She replied simply.

"Way to be specific."

She laughed. "I don't really know why we don't like each other, all I know is that when I'm in the same room with her, I just get so angry. I'm pretty sure the feelings are mutual though."

The conversation on the Argo II came back to me, how Leo kept talking about the "legendary" Drew VS Clarisse fights.

"That's too bad..." I said quietly. Not knowing what else to say.

"Eh, not really she's pretty hard to be around. It's amazing that Chris still puts up with her. He could do better."

That caught my attention, but then I realized that it all made sense. The punching in the nose, the over sized sweatshirt, the brushing past her at breakfast, the asking about the Ares cabin. Chris Rodriguez and Clarisse La Rue were an item. That sure was news.

"There." I said. "All done."

She examined the cuts she had obtained and nodded in what I hoped was approval. "...thanks." She said slowly, as if she wasn't used to saying the word.

"I'm Reyna by the way." I blurted out. _Way to sound like a total dork Reyna, great job._

She just flashed her brilliant white teeth in a smirk as she turned to walk away. "Drew." She said over her shoulder.

_Drew Tanaka,_ I said in my head. Her name was simple. Short and sweet. There really wasn't anything special about it.

And I liked it.

~o~

**I know I'm a terrible person, I make you wait forever for a new chapter and when I do update its boring as fuck. (Pardon me). I'm still in the beginning stage with this where I'm trying to introduce all the characters, but not all at once where it becomes to fast paced. Reviews make Sam happy, so if you can I'd appreciate it!**


End file.
